METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story
by Usaboi6720
Summary: The Rebel Army seems unstoppable. When Rebellion Armies invade Alola under the orders of General Donald Morden, all hope seems lost. Except for Lillie, who, although is terrified after the Rebel Army's successful kidnapping of Lusamine, her mother, is determined to save both Alola AND her mother. Rated M for Heavy and Extreme Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to "METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story"

An economic crisis is averted in the Soviet Union as the Stan Region starts to rebel. A mainly democratic government comes into power in Poland, forcing the Soviets to invade.

The United Nations Security Council holds an emergency meeting in response to the various rebellions occurring around the world. The meeting is a failure and the UN building in New York City falls into chaos.

Japan falls to a Fascist dictatorship, bringing the Japanese Empire back onto the map since 1945, under the name of the "United Japanese Syndicates", handing over Okinawa to China, and giving 45 Billion dollars to the Soviet Union, becoming allies with the two.

Japan declares war on Alola the same day that this fanfic takes place. Unbeknownst to Moscow and Beijing, the Japanese have a secret alliance with the Rebel Army. China becomes worried that Japan might fail, so they and North Korea join the war. (Even though their armies weren't exactly ready to start fighting )

Kanto, Albania, Indochina, Kalos, and several other places fall to the Rebel Army, and Alola is next.

General Donald Morden shows no mercy for sympathizers of the normal world. His army of Rebel soldiers have overrun most places of the world.

Everywhere in the world, there is still hope. And hope was coming…

In the form of a young 11 year old girl in a white dress with a vulpix and a 32 year old house worker who sounds a lot like Steve Carell.

Aether Paradise, January 9th, 2018.

On the waters near Aether Paradise, a submarine emerged out of the water. Missiles fired out of the sub. The submarine had a flag near the door leading inside. The flag was red, with a white circle having a black X on it. The missiles hit several boats filled with fleeing Aether Paradise employees.

Inside the building, in the area where the Pokémon live. (If you watch and/or play Sun and Moon, you'll know what I'm talking about)

Security guards in blue uniforms exchange gunfire with Rebel soldiers. "Move, move, move!", one Rebel officer yelled shortly before being shot. Rebel Soldiers charged through the pathways, clearly a giant threat. Several Pokémon started to help security in the fight. A Machamp punched away a giant group of Rebel Soldiers. A small Bounsweet used its scent to knock a few soldiers out. An Exeggutor swung its tail into another soldier, who started having trouble seeing. He ended up shooting his machine gun all over the place, mowing down a whole group of his fellow soldiers by accident shortly before the Exeggutor swung its tail AGAIN, this time sending the soldier flying into the Pokémon area, where some Pokémon gathered around him and started to beat him up.

A Rebel Gatling Soldier marched up near the Bounsweet, loaded his Gatling Gun, and open fired, causing the small fruit Pokémon to run away. The Machamp was caught in a net that an R-Shobu Helicopter had fired from a missile. The Machamp was overrun as Rebel Soldiers surrounded its position. The Exeggutor was, well… Ok, so, there was a Rebel Soldier just Three feet away from it. The soldier had a Bazooka, and pointed it at the Exeggutor. I'm not going over details because what happened should be obvious. (To be honest, I'll let YOU, the reader, decide. Tell me what YOU made happen in the reviews or comments. Thank You!)

Security soon started to spread out, allowing the Rebel Soldiers to make their way to the rooftop, where Lusamine's work house was. Rebel Soldiers entered to find more Security ready to defend. As Gunfire was exchanged, let's go see what's happening in Lusamine's office, shall we?

In Lusamine's office, she, Wicke, Faba, and another security guard were there. The guard checked onto a pad. "Ma'am, They're sweeping the underground labs, and some soldiers just entered this house", he said. A bang came on the doors leading in. Rebel Soldiers had just broke through the defenses, and were now using various items to break down the door. One Soldier threw a grenade. It did nothing. Another soldier threw his gun. It also didn't work. One soldier in a Mecha suit picked up another soldier and threw him at the door. If you guessed that it didn't work, I give you 100 points.

Lusamine was clearly worried. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. She was calling her daughter.

Elsewhere on Melemele Island, January 9th, 2018.

Inside a mansion, a house worker knocked on the door. "Excuse me miss, may I come in?", he asked. The shot went to Lillie, who was petting Snowy, her Vulpix. She had a scared look on her face. "Yes, please come in.", she said with a shaky voice. The door opened, and in walked Oliver, one of her house workers.

"Miss, you have a phone call coming in", he said, shortly before the phone rang. Lillie picked up the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?", she said into the phone. "Lillie, is that you?!", said a familiar voice. Lillie's eyes widened in surprise and relief. "Mother?!" "Yes, it's me, Lusamine!", Lusamine responded. A boom was heard in the back round. "What was that?!", Lillie asked, terrified for her mother's safety.

"Never mind that. Listen, there's one Pokémon in the underground laboratories that we need you to retrieve. If those soldiers find it, then who knows what they'll use it for!", Lusamine said. Now Lillie was not terrified. She was PETRIFIED. "What?! M-Me?! But, what if they-!?", Lillie was cut off by her mother. "Lillie, calm down. Most of the soldiers probably don't know about the underground laboratories yet. It should be easier than you think! But hurry!", she said. Another bang was heard, this time, the doors to Lusamine's officer opened. The phone went static.

Lusamine was no longer on the other end. "M-Mother? Mother?! Are you okay!?", Lillie yelled into the phone, unbelievably terrified. Another voice came onto the other end.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the daughter of Lusamine.", said the voice in a rather darkish tone. "W-Who are you, and what've you done to my mother?!", Lillie asked, angry and terrified at the same time. "Don't worry, little miss Lillie. She's in good hands.", said the voice, more darker than last time. Lillie froze. "W-wait. How do you know my name?", she asked. Now she was shaking. Snowy walked up to her and rubbed her head on her leg, clearly trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry about that. We know who you are. We know who you know. And the day we find you. Is. Today. T-today, today IS the day we find you. And, um, uh, NEVERMIND! The point is, we know where you live. So the whole of the Rebel Army will look for you.", said the voice, getting even more darker. Lillie was practically frozen.

"We WILL find you.", said the voice again, getting darker. Lillie was overcome by nothing but stone FEAR.

"And we will KILL you.", the voice finished. He hung up the phone. Lillie's eyes were wide with fear. Her shaking legs gave way, and she dropped to her knees. Small tears began to form in her eyes. But before she could start crying, a loud boom was heard at the front door. Gunfire was heard downstairs, along with screams. Everything went silent. Lillie froze AGAIN.

"This is the Rebel Army! Come out with your hands where we can see them!", a voice said. Lillie then realized something about the voice. It was the voice from the phone.

"H-He wasn't lying.", Lillie whispered to herself, tears dropping from her eyes.

"You can run, but you can't hide!", said the voice again, only closer. More booms were heard, shaking the room.

Lillie laid her head against the door leading into her room to hear what he was saying.

"Hello.", said the voice. Lillie suddenly froze COMPLETELY.

He was right outside her door.

And, that's a wrap! And so begins "METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story", the prequel to "Pokémon Sun and Moon: the Adventures continue!" I originally wanted this to be released yesterday, but we had to go to a July 4th party with some family friends. The reason I haven't been updating my current Fanfic is because I try to release chapters on my account, but I don't think it makes it to the actual fanfic. I release it as a document from my account, so if you think I'm doing something wrong, leave a comment/review to give me some help. Don't forget to leave comments and/or reviews on this Fanfic, too! It really helps me move along. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

METAL SLUG: Lillie's Story. Episode 2.

Aether Paradise, January 9th, 2018.

Several Aether employees were in groups as they were marched towards the Rebel prison ships, with several Rebel Riflemen guarding them. Two soldiers were on the side, watching this unfold.

"Wow, to think how costly that fight was.", one of them said. The other soldier let out a large breath, and turned to his friend.

"Can't agree with you more, but it was worth it. We needed this place to use the Pokémon here for the invasion. We couldn't just invade the islands without the main weapons.", he replied. A small barrel rolled in front of the two soldiers. They looked at it suspiciously. Then, a Rebel helmet flew out of a dark corner, making the two jump in fear. They pulled their pistols and pointed them at the corner.

"You, come out with your hands up!", yelled one soldier. A man in a red vest, greenish-tan pants, and a white bandana on his forehead snuck up behind them, and shot the two in their backs. Another group of Rebel soldiers turned around and saw this.

"Hey, that's him! OPEN FIRE!", yelled one of the soldiers. The soldiers aimed their weapons at him, only for a zooming figure to cut them down. The soldiers fell, dead from the knife cuts. The figure who cut them was wearing a white shirt with a vest covering it, just like the first figure. Except the vest was yellow, his pants were completely green, and he had a backpack and sunglasses on. He pulled out his pistol and shot down another group of Rebel soldiers who were alerted. After those guys fell dead, the two men freed the Aether employees, who started fighting the remaining Rebel soldiers. The two men met up.

"Wow, I actually didn't think that would work.", said the one in the red vest. "You never say that, Marco. Why do you say that?", said the one in the yellow vest. Marco scratched his head. "To be completely honest, Tarma, I don't know. I didn't think we would be going to Alola to hunt for Morden. I came here when I was little. Best vacation of my life.", Marco replied. Tarma clapped his hands jokingly. "Congratulations! You ARE the same. You just had too much salad.", Tarma said, jokingly. Marco laughed.

"What's so wrong about salad? I think it's pretty good!", Marco said. Tarma straightened his sunglasses. "Oh, nothing. Just a thought.", he replied. Their walkie talkies made noises, static-like. Marco picked up his. "Hello?", he talked into it.

"Hey, guys, did you find Lusamine?", said a voice on the other end. Marco looked at Tarma. "Well? That was your job.", Marco said. Tarma looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought that was YOUR job!", He said. Marco's eyes widened. "But if we didn't agree who's job it was, then…", before Marco could finish, sounds of a helicopter being activated were heard on the top of the building. They looked at each other.

"Oh no.", they both said. They picked up two "Heavy Machine Guns" from two dead soldiers, reloaded them, and ran inside the building. Wherever that helicopter was going, it wasn't good news.

Melemele Island, January 9th, 2018.

A group of Rebel soldiers were on the other side of the door leading into Lillie's room. One soldier was holding Dynamite, so I don't have to explain what THAT guy's thinking.

One soldier walked up to his men. "Alright! Our main objective is in that there room! All we need to do is to kill her, burn her remains, and then we get to go to Starbucks for the rest of the day! Coffee's on me!", he yelled. His fellow soldiers cheered. A soldier in a mecha suit marched up to the door, and punched it open. (His mecha suit DOES have a super arm 😉)

As the doors swung open, the soldiers charged in, but found the room empty. The leading soldier looked confused. "Where'd she go?", he asked himself. Another soldier rose his hand. "Yes, Jacobs?"

"Can we go to McDonalds instead?"

Outside the mansion, Melemele Island, January 9th, 2018.

A ruffling in bushes was followed by a gunshot. Two U.S. Marines were looking at the bush. "All clear!", one said. Oh, they both had silencers on their guns, by the way, so they won't really have to worry about being caught.

Lillie stepped out of the bush holding Snowy, followed by another Marine. "I still don't understand how you found me.". Lillie asked the Marines. The leading officer looked back at her. "Of course, we found you! Your mother gave us your EXACT location. Plus, I don't mean to brag, but we got you out pretty good!", He said. (Flashback alert!)

Earlier that day…

The Marines where climbing the wall of the outside to Lillie's room. There, she was still petrified with fear, while Oliver was holding his Glock 18, ready to defend her at all costs. The Marines jumped in the room, startling Lillie and Oliver. Said house worker pointed his gun at the three. "Who are you?!", he asked.

"We're the United States Marines! You're coming with us!", the Commanding Officer said. His nametag said "Arthur King." The two other Soldier's names were "Larry" and "Pince." Lillie was still frightened, and Snowy was giving the Soldiers and aggressive look. "But, what if they-?!", she was cut off by Oliver. "Miss, they're not going through any of us!", he said. A bang on the door startled Lillie even more than before. "But, they sound like they could get through any minute!", she said. Arthur bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't really matter anyways, because Lillie immediately hugged him.

"Thank you for coming!", she said, crying while doing so. Arthur patted her back. "It's going to be okay. You're safe with us."

Back to the present…

Oliver was still back at the mansion, Glock 18 in hand. He had already managed to leave the room via the Ventilation System. Too bad that the Rebels put poisonous gas in the vents after he left. The Rebel plan was to kill Lillie and anyone else there, burn their remains, and then regroup to await further orders. But since they couldn't find her, they couldn't regroup, which meant that they could be giving the Forces of Alola to counterattack.

Our heroes' plan was for Lillie to leave with the Marines, and for Oliver to kill as many men as he could, before they met back up at Bearer's rock, where a Battle between Japanese, U.S., and Alolan soldiers took place in 1944, during World War 2. It was part of the Island-hopping campaign, but Alola was taken care of by General Douglas MacArthur, even though it wasn't on his path to the Philippines. Go figure.

Oliver jumped two soldiers, shot them up dead, and made a mad dash for the door. A rope wrapped around his leg, pulling him away from said exit. When he finally stopped, he looked up to see a man in a moustache, a French-Commandant hat, or whatever THAT was, and in a gray uniform. Oliver looked at his badge, and his eyes widened.

General Douglas Morden.

 _To be continued and hopefully not delayed… AGAIN…_

 **And, here we are! You might've notices that I have the paragraph borders, or whatever they're called. I'm so sorry about the delay AGAIN! Even I'm mad. :I But anyways, I might've forgotten to say that the South Park characters will be making an appearance in the Adventures Continue story, but they unfortunately aren't able to cuss or make jokes about ethnic groups. Sorry for that inconvenience, but you know what isn't gone? Kenny dying. It's an actual thing in the show, look it up. On another note, the Character Stories, like this one that you're reading right now, is NON-CANON to my other fanfics. Also, expect that Land Before Time/Planet of the Apes fanfiction as soon as I finish Part 2 of Reunion in Adventures Continue! Thank you, and Happy Reading!**


	3. Please read Please

Wait a minute…

I said in Chapter 1 that this was a prequel to my Adventure Continue story…

And yet I said later that it was non-canon to my timeline…

Aw crap, I did it again.

As I did say both of those things, I just realized that I'm one of those Fanfic authors who always forgets to edit things, until now…

I'm trying to bring reform to my Stories and myself, so that things become more understandable. I still can't fix the borderline problems, so that happened. I noticed many mistakes in my chapters, but I plan on fixing them when Chapter 3 comes out. I just figured out (like 2 months ago) that you don't really comment on fanfics, so I guess I got confused there. So, please don't yell at me in the review. Of course, you're probably skipping this part saying "Hey, when's the next chapter coming? Did you postpone this?" My answer: No. In fact, chapter 3 should come out very soon, but it might have some mentioning of Christianity, so if you're sensitive to Religion, then you can read in a careful way.

*Phew! * With that out of the way, check out my Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Adventures Continue! Sometime. I thank you for your attention and have a nice day!

…

You're still reading, aren't you?

…

I'll take that as a yes. Oh! Before I forget, I am becoming interested in Aureliashipping and other sorts of Shipping, so, yeah, that might lead to something. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day!

…

What are you still reading for? Meat in the refrigerator could be expired. Check the milk! Just… be safe. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

So, the explanation chapter is up, and I really try my best to prevent you fellow readers from screaming at me in the reviews. I mentioned in my other (collapsing) story that this was non-canon, so that's confirmed. I just couldn't fit in a good continuity. I will explain why I made that one soldier who called Lillie sound like a murderer. All your questions will be answered today, and again, sorry for the delay. Expect this a lot. Now, reading time!

 _ **WARNING: Some of the following sections have mentions of Christianity for the purpose of raising Lillie's hopes and self-confidence. If you're sensitive to Religion in stories like these… um, I really don't know. I mean, I wouldn't really recommend skipping this chapter, but I WILL tell you that this chapter is NOT, I repeat,**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **, a way to sell off Christianity. Follow any Religion you want! Happy Reading!**_

Bearer's Rock Memorial, January 9th, 2018…

The Alolan Moon reigned in the sky, it's bright light shining down on the occupied islands of Alola. Arthur, Larry, Prince, Lillie, and Snowy made their way through the Jungle, with Prince hacking his way in the lead with a large knife. They arrived at the monument, stepping out of the darkness of the Jungle, with a small pathway just on the right. The Grave Crosses of 14 soldiers lay in Formation, some of them in the formation that they were in. All they needed to do was wait for Oliver to arrive, then they could get to the rendezvous point.

Lillie, of course, was still fearing for her life, and thoughts and questions raced through her mind rapidly. Arthur then looked down the trail and saw a light far down it. "Guys, we got company!", he said. He ducked behind a bush, while Prince and Larry ducked behind the memorial. Lillie, with Snowy in hands, ducked behind another bush. She already had too many problems right now, but now she thought that she might die, which, alone, made her heart beat to an unprecedented amount.

The figure with the light was hooded, but he lifted the hood off his head. It was a young man, around 34, looking around the memorial. "Hello? Is someone here?", he called. Lillie recognized that voice, and slowly stepped out of the bush. Arthur looked in her direction. "Lillie, what are you doing?!", he whispered. The man seemed surprised to see her. "M-Miss Lillie?", he said. Lillie nodded, her face finally calm. In fact, a small tear sneaked its way out of her eye due to so much relief, and the feeling that she was safe. For now…

"Thank God you're alright!", he said, doing the sign of the cross while saying so. (If you don't know what the sign of the cross is, look it up quickly on Wikipedia. Done? Good.) Arthur, Larry, and Prince got out of their hiding places. "Who are you?", Prince asked. "Oh, I'm Brother Samuel. I was just doing a patrol from the Mediroy Cathedral over there.", he said, pointing down the path. Sure enough, the nighttime bells began ringing, with each stroke seeming more relaxing to hear. Lillie took a breath of relief and assurance as the bells continued ringing. "Okay, so, in that case, would it be okay if we went with you back?", Larry said. Samuel nodded yes. "Of course. I did hear that it might rain soon.", he said. Just as he finished, a sound of thunder struck in the air. Samuel put back on his hood for the oncoming rain. "We should get going.", he said.

"Wait! We're waiting for someone!", Lillie said. Larry quickly wrote a note, then stuck it on the Plaque. "Taken care of!", he said with a smile. The note read, "Got picked up by this insane dude who comes in peace, or something. Get to Middle Earth Cathedral, or whatever. Singed, Larry Haltstien." "Well, we should probably go now. Whoever you're waiting for should know from the note. Quickly now!", he said, heading down the path, followed by Lillie and the Marines. Snowy rubbed the top of her head against Lillie's chin. Both knew that they would definitely find safety at the cathedral. All they needed to do was get there.

Back at Aether Paradise, January 9th, 2018…

Marco and Tarma ran frantically up the steps to the helicopter pad, hoping to catch it before it took off. They rounded a corner, only to find a Rebel guard standing there. He was wearing a Sombrero for some reason. Marco and Tarma, initially confused, waited to see if this was important. "What? It's Taco Night," the soldier said. As both Marco and Tarma had "Heavy Machine Guns", they made quick work of the guard, although they did alert some other soldiers nearby. Ignoring them, initially, they continued up the stairs, with the other soldiers hot on their tails. The two came up to a code-locked door. This was the last thing that they needed to get by to get to the roof. "Hey, Tarma, now's your que!", Marco called.

Tarma rushed over while Marco fired down the stairs, taking down Rebel after Rebel, but his ammo was dangerously low. Tarma kept pushing the buttons continuously, but it didn't seem to work. All he heard from his results were "Access Denied!" He was slightly worried now. "Okay. I'm just gonna push each button very carefully, and make sure it beeps.", he said to himself. Before he could do so, several bullets obliterated the Code-pad. Marco's gun was smoking. "There, it opened. Hallelujah!", he said, slightly annoyed. The two rushed onto the air pad, making sure that they SOMEHOW closed the door behind them and bar it with a CONVINIENTLY placed broom (I don't know, maybe the Janitor got drunk one day and forgot to put it back in the Janitor's closet).

The two turned around to face the Helicopter trying to take off, ignoring the banging of Rebel Soldiers on the door. The unconscious bodies of Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet were being loaded on the Helicopter by two soldiers. Marco and Tarma, although out of Ammo for their "Heavy Machine Guns," shot at the soldiers with their pistols, killing them. However, another soldier with a Gatling Gun hopped out, and fired at the two. Marco and Tarma managed to dodge, good for them. The co-pilot of the Heli carefully got out to finish the load. "Wait, I have an idea!", Marco said to Tarma.

Before Tarma could ask what that idea was, Marco threw a stack of carefully collected $10,000 to the Heli Pilot. "You can have it if you surrender the bodies!", Marco yelled as the soldier looked confused at the stack. He picked it up… Then went back to loading. "…HEY! YOU SNEAK!", Marco yelled. He had to take a second to reload though. "Money? Really? What was that going to do?", Tarma asked. "Well, those soldiers aren't very smart. It's either that or we have highly inconsistent writing.", Marco replied.

The Pilot finished the loading just as the Gatling Soldier finished off his ammo. The two got back on the Helicopter, finally managing to take off. Marc and Tarma fired desperately at the Helicopter, hoping to down it, but it had little effect. However, the two thought that they saw Faba on the Heli, grinning.

"Great. Just great! Now what do we do?", Tarma asked. Marco, although stressed out, thought for a second. Then, a lightbulb! "Wait, didn't Lusamine have a daughter or a son?", he asked. Tarma turned to him. "Both, actually. Why?", he said. The banging to the door behind them got louder, but they, again, ignored it. "Well, hear me out. If we find both of them, maybe they can help us find them.", Marco replied. Tarma seemed shocked. "What?! What are two kids going to do?!", Tarma asked. Marco smiled. "Well, let's just say they have good connection.", he replied, holding a phone. Tarma seemed to understand more. The rebel soldiers broke down the door and charged idiotically at the two, who looked at each other smiling. "Hold that thought.", Tarma said. Marco and Tarma both pointed their pistols at the soldiers.

The ruins of Lillie's mansion, 11:19 P.M., January 10th, 2018…

General Morden sat on an untouched couch, drinking a caprisun. Next to him, Oliver was tied up with duct tape on his mouth, squirming. The General looked at him, annoyed. "Hey, shut up! I'm trying to enjoy a drink here!", he said, kicking the poor house servant. One of his soldiers stood next to him. "Um, sir? Are you sure that you want this couch?", he asked. "Pfft! Yes, but I want to be carried on it!", he replied. The Soldier, confused and flabbergasted, gave a quick "Yes sir" nod and went to get the moving staff.

Another soldier came up to him with a salute. "At ease," Morden told him. The Soldier went to ease. "So, sir? Why exactly did we have to go after Lusamine's daughter?", he asked him. Morden, hearing this, almost dropped his caprisun. "Well, look. She apparently is one of those people who would become determined eventually to save someone or something, in this case her mother. You with me?", he asked. The Soldier nodded. "Good," Morden continued. "So, I thought that if we exterminated her, then everything would be alright, and we could put her plate on a silver head- I-I mean, well… It's the other way around!", he said. "Oh, okay! Thanks!", the soldier said. He seemed to leave in a hurry. Morden although confused, put his caprisun down, then faced Oliver. "I'm gonna practice my pointless cruelty now!", he told him, slapping him.

The soldier from, like, 4 seconds ago, met with another at what would've been the front doors. "Did you tell him yet?", one whispered. "No. What would he do?", he asked back. The other soldier thought for a second. "Hmm… Oh! Tell him this! He's sure to accept this!", he said.

Literally 11 Seconds later…

"NO! NO NO NO!", Morden yelled. "I-I'm sorry, but it's true.", the same soldier said. Morden was crying. "How could the Rams have lost to the Patriots?! How come they always win!? And, more importantly, WHY DO WE GET THIS NEWS SO LATE?!", Morden yelled, still crying. "I-I-We don't know, Sir," The soldier replied. Morden calmed himself down. "*Sigh* Okay, this is just a setback. I'll give whoever's going against the Patriots next time some AK-47s, or something. Oh, and put 'Get Verizon TV for my TV' on my to-do list.", Morden said. "Um, okay, sir," the soldier said.

"Oh, also, Lillie wasn't here.", the soldier said. Bad timing. Morden had just taken a sip from his caprisun and spat it all out of the soldier's face in surprise. "WHAT?! She wasn't here?! HOW?!", he yelled. "We don't know sir.", the soldier replied. Morden stared angrily at a vent. "Ugh, she must've been in the vents. GAS THEM!", he said. The soldier looked shocked. "G-gas the vents?! That will kill everyone here!", he said. Morden snorted, then fell off the couch laughing.

5 ½ Minutes later…

Morden finally calmed himself down. "Y-you really think I'd do that?! I *snort*- I can't believe that- *wheeze*." Morden obviously was laughing too hard to even care that the soldier's shoes were covered in spit from the General's laughing, with a VERY annoyed look his face. "Sorry, sorry. No, just have some men look for her.", he said, calmly. The soldier let out a sigh of relief.

"One more thing.", the soldier said. "Yes, Corporal?", Morden asked. "Why did you make me sound dangerous to her. And more importantly, why did you make me call her right outside the house, then say "Hello" in a very murderous way? Didn't that scare her?", he asked. "Ah! That was to lower her self-esteem! She would be so terrified that she won't even be able to survive in the forest! She'll probably be someone else's lunch by then!", Morden replied. "There are a lot of things that we don't understand, Jacobs. Someone just needs to explain them!", The General said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense.", the soldier replied.

Now, just to let you know, Morden was standing in his explanation, se he just realized that his couch was being taken away. Morden freaked out. "H-HEY! COME BACK! THAT'S MY RIDE!", he yelled, chasing after the carriers. Jacobs, tired, just walked away. Whatever happened to those guys is not his problem.

Mediroy Cathedral, Melemele Island, 11:41 P.M., January 10th, 2018…

Brother Samuel, Lillie, Snowy in hands, Prince, Arthur, and Harry all ran towards the Cathedral Doors, as rain poured down from the sky. Samuel pounded on the large Doors leading into one of the Tallest Buildings in Alola. "Passcode.", someone said inside. "1-8-2-9," he said. That was a year. 1829, the year that the Mediroy Cathedral was established by Catholic Church officials. This was during the Spanish Colonial Era in Alola, but I'll explain more about that later. Or in some other chapter.

The doors opened, with two heavily armed men behind each door. Brother Samuel lead the group inside as the soldiers closed the doors behind them. There, Lillie suddenly remembered the beauty of the interior, how she, when younger, would look up and see how the colors seemed to overwhelm the Dome-like ceiling, with the bells ringing as she admired the art. Both combined with the Mass-Chants, and it would seem to wash all of your anxiety away. Now, the Cathedral itself doesn't have a dome on the outside. It's like one of those Dome-things that you see inside an actual Cathedral, with those medieval-like paintings on them. Look it up sometime. There's stuff like that all over Europe. Sorry, I'm losing myself.

Now, let's not forget about the rain. All of them were soaked at this point. Several Nuns came over and gave the group some towels to dry themselves with. So…

Sometime drying off later…

Everyone seemed fine. The Archdeacon, Mr. Williams, who also was a good friend of Lillie's, came over and, with some help from other priests and Nuns, gave them some words of comfort, as well as with other people and Pokémon present. Oh, and don't get me wrong, Pokémon work here. They're just usually there for Medical treatment and for supply gathering. They pray too.

Everyone was dispersing to get to their rooms (Yes, Cathedrals have that, believe it or not. Well, at least this one) or preparing to join the Midnight Mass. Lillie, however, still seemed worried, slowly stroking Snowy while sitting on a bench near the front. Mr. Williams, who was still in his Archdeacon clothes, noticed Lillie with her worried expression, and made his way over from Mass Preparations. Lillie didn't notice until a shadow seemed to be near her shoes and looked up to see Mr. Williams. She was a little startled, but controlled her instincts from making her jump up. "Oh. Mr. Williams. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Mass?", she asked. "I always have time to help one solve their problems. I understand that these are dark times, but not all hope is lost yet, although Arthur did tell me about your mother…", he said. Just the word "mother" almost made Lillie shed another tear. "Well, I feel like it's almost as if someone just came in and destroyed everything I've known and loved. It's… * sniff* It's…", She seemed almost as if she was about to cry, but the Archdeacon, who was a former Therapist, stood her up and began walking with her.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Ever since my father died in Vietnam in '81, I've missed him much. That's what made me so devout in the path of the Lord. I often pray that he's doing fine where he is.", he said. Lillie was a little glad that she wasn't the only one. But, why were those soldiers even invading? And what was with that one soldier? "Well, it still feels like things are just crumbling apart, and all so suddenly. I don't even know why those soldiers are here," she said. The Archdeacon put his arm on her shoulder in an assuring. Don't worry, this is normal for people who're friends with each other. "You can't right all the wrongs in this world, child. Sometimes, help is needed, and is best.", he said. "*sigh* I know, but now that Mother is stuck somewhere, and Gladion is in his own little living place, I don't feel like there's anyone to turn to who can give me guidance.", she said. Mr. Williams moved his arm from the shoulder-thing. "Well, maybe there's someone in here who can.", he said, heading back to the Mass preparations. Lillie looked away from the direction Mr. Williams was going, then looked at Snowy, who was still in her arms. Then she looked forward, and there was her guide.

There was a golden replica of the Cross, with a golden Jesus Christ nailed to it, just like in other Catholic Churches around the world. Look those up too. The replica was pretty big, even though that'd be an understatement to some. "Vul!", Snowy said. Lillie also saw several people and their Pokémon praying on Kneeling Prayer benches in front of the Cross Replica. She decided that this was the help she could get. After all, it wouldn't hurt to take a prayer with you before bed. She got onto another available Kneeling Prayer bench, along with Snowy, who simply just kneeled, or whatever you call those things that animals do. Lillie started her Prayer with the Sign of the Cross I mentioned earlier, and started praying. This would be a big help, emotional and hopeful. Nothing is better than seeking guidance from the Lord, after all…

Well, depending on your religion, no offense.

On the roads of Melemele Island, 12:04 A.M., January 10th, 2018…

Morden rested on his couch in the truck, hoping that he would no longer get any disturbances. Yes, he was actually sitting on his new couch on the truck. What an idiot.

Holding his iPhone in his hands, watching _2012_ while eating some Cheese Puffs. He was at the part of the L.A. Earthquake scene when his phone had a call on it. The name at the top of the phone said "Faba, might betray later." Morden, although annoyed, pressed the answer button. "Hello?", he asked.

"Hello, Morden. I would like you to know-." Before he could finish, Morden cut him off. "That's GENERAL Morden to you! You greet me with my title! No, don't call me General! I'm on my way to ruling the world! Call me the Glorious Leader Morden!", he said. Faba, on his end, was extremely annoyed with his correction, but not wanting a bullet lodged in his forehead when he next saw him, he restarted. "Okay, Glorious Leader Morden, I would like you to know that Lusamine and her accomplices have been taken away, and we're heading to your regional HQ now.", he said. Morden felt happy to hear some good news. "Well, while that's good to hear, but Lillie is still out there. I have some guys looking for her.", he said. "Oh, right! I saw two people shooting at the Heli Crew you provided me while we were loading up.", he said. Morden froze.

"…Did one of them have a red vest, and the other a yellow vest?", he asked. "Um… Yes.", Faba said. Morden felt his brain panic. "Oh great, not again. They always jump in at the best of my moments!", he said. "Well, I also want to let you know this, but I think that little Miss Lillie might be heading to Aether Paradise.", Faba said. Morden froze again. "…Come again?", he asked. "Well, Miss Lusamine told Lillie that no one that you sent there had found out about the Underground Levels, just after one of the guards there told her that some of the Soldiers entered said levels. I believe she said this to get Lillie to get to Aether Paradise.", he said. Morden felt so relieved. He finally knew where she was headed. "That is great! Just track her if you can! I want all info on her current loca…" before he could finish, he got a notification on his iPhone. "Oooo, the new trailer for Spider-Man just came out!", he said, ignoring the fact that Faba was still on the other end. "Um, what?", Faba asked. "Oh. Sorry, you're not needed at this time! Good luck not dying! Bye!", Morden said. "W-What?", Faba asked, caught off guard. By the time he finished his question, Morden had already hung up. Faba angrily put his phone in his Coat Pocket, huffing from his superior's ignorance and rudeness.

Morden got ready to watch the new Spider-Man trailer when something caught his eye. A motel. It looked familiar. Didn't he see it somewhere before? Then, he realized that he did.

His pre-invasion documents showed that Lusamine didn't just have Lillie as a daughter, but she also had Gladion as a son. And the motel he lived in looked just like the motel from the picture of his location.

"Hey hey hey, stop here!", he said, barely tapping the shoulder of the driver. The driver seemed confused. "Why? This doesn't really have any strategic importance. Why would we stop here?", he asked. He then heard a click. Morden pointed his pistol at him, still on the couch, trying to grab some more Cheese Puffs from the bag. " _ **I**_ ask the questions!", he said, shortly before falling off of his couch. The driver obeyed, and pulled into the parking lot, with the escort trucks, filled with soldiers, also doing the same, with their drivers also very confused.

Morden hopped out of his truck, dusting off the Cheese Puff crumbs from his uniform. Several Soldiers, with rifles ready, stood in formation. "Your orders, Sir!", one asked. Morden then began his briefing. "Alright, gents! There is a dirtbag in that building! He is the brother to our target, is a complete Emo, and is known for being one of the best Edge Lords out there! You will knock him out on sight! Only shoot him if he attacks you! He also has several of Nature's WORST abominations in there, and by God, don't even say anything, I repeat, ANYTHING, about fast food, or coffee! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!", he yelled in a Drill Sargent-like manner. "SIR YES SIR!", the soldiers said. The all rushed to the doors, then broke through them. For a few rooms, there were screams, gunshots, and in one room, the soldiers just walked out with disturbed looks on their faces. "Hey, get back in!", Morden said. The soldiers just stood there. "Words cannot describe what we cannot un-see.", the soldier in front said. Two soldiers then turned around with their eyes closed and open fired into the room, with a scream coming from out of it.

Morden didn't want to know what was in there, so he checked another room. Inside, a soldier was looking in the bathroom, while another was holding the Receptionist hostage. "Is he in here?", Morden asked. "Well, Jeff is checking the bathroom right now, but this son-of-a-gun said he was in here.", he said. Morden knelt down to the Receptionist's level, then pulled out his Pistol. "Do you know anyone by the name of Gladion?", Morden asked. The receptionist was sweating. "U-Um, no, sir. I don't kno-." he was cut off my Morden pushing his Pistol onto his cheek. "I won't ask again. Where. Is. GLADION?", he asked again. "Okay, okay. H-He left a while ago. To Hau-Oli City.", he replied. Morden's eyebrows raised in surprise, then smirked. As he stood up to leave, he motioned for the Soldier and Jeff to leave, bringing the Receptionist with them.

When they got out, the other Soldiers in the Division were in formation, awaiting further orders. Morden stood proudly, with the Soldier and Jeff holding the Receptionist. Morden snatched the Name Tag from the Receptionist, then read it. "Gregory, ay?", Morden asked. "Yes sir.", he replied, only for Morden to slap him across the face. "THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!", Morden yelled. He then calmed himself with a deep breath. "Well, with someone who knows Gladion, I'm sure you'll be of great use to us. Such as what type of Pokémon he uses, what he does in his free time, what he eats, drinks, watches, kills, hurts, y'know, the stuff.", he said. Gregory understood this, yet slightly reluctant.

"Arain!", Morden yelled. The other soldier, who was Arain, saluted. "Take this man to the Prisoner Truck. He may be of use to us.", he said. "Sir Yes Sir!", Arain responded, and he and Jeff grabbed him by his arms, hauling him to another truck. Another Soldier ran over to Morden. "General! The Melemele Regional Government has surrendered, but there is still resistance in some areas.", he said. Morden still smiled at the news, but remembered something. "And Lillie?", he asked. "Well, we suspect that she might be in Mediroy Cathedral.", he responded. Morden's smile turned into a bigger one. "Very well. Send Allen O' Neil and his force to catch her.", he said. The soldier nodded, then pulled out a radio to contact him.

"No need.", a voice said. Morden and his crew turned to a truck, where a large, muscular man wearing only Boots and Military Pant, carrying a Heavy Machine Gun, with a strap of bullets attached to it, was emerging from. "I heard the order. I'll make sure that she gets a fair share of bullets.", he said. Morden, however, held up his hand. "Actually, don't kill her. Yet.", he said. O' Neil was confused, and so was the division. Morden lowered his hand. "Bring her to me instead. I have to quell some Rebels in the City.", he said. A soldier tapped his shoulder. "*sigh* Yes, Sid?", Morden asked. "We ARE Rebels, sir.", Sid said. Morden pulled out his pistol, and Sid, panicked, backed down. Morden put the pistol back in his holster. He smirked again.

"With that out of the way, let's go find some traitors.", Morden said. He then raised his hand up high quick. "MOVE OUT!", he yelled. "SIR YES SIR!", the soldiers responded. Allen O' Neil got back into his truck, with several, heavily armored Troopers, and other troops filled into the trucks, splitting up into their respective groups. Allen taking half to capture Lillie at Mediroy Cathedral, and Morden to meet with the City Forces already there to put down the Insurrection. Morden hopped onto his couch to watch _Bobsheaux_ reviews on youtube, specifically, his review on _Delhi Safari._ Only this time, Morden had two guards with him. One looked over to Morden's phone. "Sir, why do you watch this guy? He doesn't make any sense.", he said. Morden pulled out his pistol, a way of telling him to shut up or he'll blow his brains out and feed them to the Hyenas. If he had any, that is. The soldier quickly backed down and turned away. "Oh, also, there was a prisoner Revolt at Aether Paradise.", he said. Morden didn't seem to care. "Have some troops sent there to suppress them. We should catch Marco and Tarma there.", he said. The soldier saluted, then reached for his radio to give out the orders. Morden then turned his head to the Alolan Moon, still reigning supreme over the sky. Morden smirked.

"Well, Lillie and Gladion, I'll be sure to see you two soon. _Very soon…"_

 **Well, that's Chapter 3! We now see Lillie regaining hope, several more of Morden setting his plans for Alolan Conquest, and Gladion's eventual involvement. I'm heading off on vacation with my Family to Hawaii for a bit, but I put my other Fanfic on hold, so I'll have more time. I'll be sure to work faster on further chapters, and next chapter will focus more on Marco and Tarma due to their lack of appearance in this chapter. But actually, check out Bobsheaux on YouTube. He does a great job with his Videos, but no, I will not be mentioning YouTube people and shows too much. I have mixed opinions about Product Placement, so I control myself when I do so, limiting it to Comedic Purposes, and, no, I'm don't have any relations with Bobsheaux. With that out of the way, I'll leave you to take in all of this. See yawl on the flip side!**


End file.
